Malédiction de Swann
by Selsynn
Summary: "Je te maudis, Isabella Swann, toi qui as mené à la mort celle que j'aimais. Je te maudis et jamais tu ne connaitras la paix. Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, la malchance sera ta seule compagne...". IS/EC/BS. Isabella/Bella DIFFERENTE !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Malédiction de Swann

**Résumé** : "Je te maudis, Isabella Swann, toi qui as mené à la mort celle que j'aimais. Je te maudis et jamais tu ne connaitras la paix. Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, la malchance sera ta seule compagne...". IS/EC/BS. Isabella/Bella DIFFERENTE !

**Note** : Ceci est une vieille fanfics qui traine dans un coin de mon bureau. La seule pure Twilight que j'ai jamais écrite.

Donc, ok, Swan ou Swann, j'ai pas de raison d'avoir écrit Swann si ce n'est que je le préfère comme ça ^^

Tout n'est pas écrit, j'ai douze chapitres d'avance (y compris celui-ci) mais je me suis remise à l'écriture de cette fanfic il n'y a pas longtemps... Donc j'espère la finir rapidement, d'ici deux ou trois mois.

A noter que même si l'histoire se passe à Phoenix/Seattle(Forks), je respecte un mix de système scolaire, à moitié entre le système français et celui des USA. Il faut juste passer outre ces détails, et si quelqu'un se sent d'attaque pour m'expliquer dans quel sens on compte les années chez eux, qu'il n'hésite surtout pas !

Cela sera un Isabella/Edward, et le reste comme le canon. Je change juste quelques détails sur Isabella (sa famille, son caractère, ses pulsions, ses connaissances, bref, pas grand choses)

Ah oui, et elle connait beaucoup les Quileutes. Et eux la connaissent beaucoup, aussi ! Peut-être mieux qu'elle ne le pense, au départ.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : FUITE**

_« Carlisle, mon vieil ami, j'ai un lourd secret à te partager. Je n'ose imaginer ta colère quand tu l'apprendras, mais sache que tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse me confier. Je vais en voyage à Seattle. J'espère pouvoir m'entretenir, seul à seul, avec toi. Rendez-vous… »_

* * *

L'avion commence sa descente sur Seattle. Trois heures moins le quart, à l'heure. Le beau temps nous a accompagné jusqu'à la frontière de l'état de Washington. Comme toujours. L'aéroport me semble aussi calme que d'habitude, il faut avouer que, comparé à celui de Phœnix, il fait pâle figure !

Je connais ces deux aéroports depuis que je suis née. Ou que mes parents sont séparés, ce qui revient à peu près au même. Petite, je voyageais toutes les deux semaines. Mes parents ne pouvaient pas se passer de moi plus longtemps que ce délai. Je ne comprendrais jamais d'ailleurs pourquoi ils se sont mariés. Je ne vois jamais des photos de ma naissance ou de leur jeunesse. Ma mère me dit que c'est du passé, elle a tourné la page, maintenant mariée à Phil.

Mon père me décrit une trop grande douleur, lui n'a jamais oublié ma mère. Enfin, pour dire vrai, la seule et unique photo que j'ai vue, et celle qui trône sur la cuisine de mon père, lors de la cérémonie même du mariage. Ma mère est resplendissante dans une robe blanche, mon père dans un costume sobre, arbore lui aussi un grand sourire. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui s'était passé, pendant ces deux années. La seule conclusion à laquelle je sois parvenue est qu'il faut bien réfléchir avant de s'engager dans un mariage. Trop de peine, si c'est le « mauvais ».

Les roues touchent le sol, l'appareil s'immobilise quelques minutes plus tard. Ais-j'envie de partir ? Non, trop d'inconnus m'attendent au-delà de Seattle. Les vacances s'achèvent dans cinq jours. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je reste là. Quand à l'entrée en sixième, mes parents ont trouvé un arrangement, il était prévu que je fasse une année sur deux dans l'établissement de chacun de mes parents. Mais arrivé à l'entrée en cinquième, j'avais suppliée ma mère de me garder. Je n'allais voir mon père que pendant les vacances. La raison à l'époque s'appelait Nadia. Enfin, Nadia et ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma mère se débrouillant seule pendant une année entière. Et puis Nadia, une petite fille aussi perdue que moi, est devenue ma meilleure amie. Maintenant, ma mère ne sera plus jamais seule. Et Nadia, Nadia… Elle restera à tenir tête, en mon souvenir, à Titania et sa bande d'adorateur.

Le mariage de ma mère était la raison officielle de mon exil chez mon père. Titania, la principale raison officieuse. Léo, la raison de la peur et de la fuite… Si la garce apprenait pour Léo, je serais morte, et enterrée. Elle avait déjà appris pour mon second secret. Le principal, je le laissais à Phœnix, je le laissais au soleil brûlant de mon enfance. Léo ne viendra plus me terroriser ici. Je recommencerais une vie. Je me sens plein d'une énergie débordante.

J'attrape mon sac de cabine, le ferme doucement, la glissière va bientôt craquer. Je patiente, tandis que mon voisin se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Finalement, je ne sors pas la dernière de l'avion. Un petit gros est derrière moi. Sur la piste, je ne me presse pas, je suis détendue.

Libre. Ce sont mes instants de libertés totales, et depuis que je suis toute petite. Aucun de mes parents, aucune entité n'est sur mon dos. Je suis seule et libre. Et il y a du vent. Plein. Des bourrasques qui jouent avec mes habits, qui transportent des gouttelettes. Vent complice depuis toujours. Aussi rêveur que moi.

Finalement, je parviens dans le terminal de l'aéroport. Ma valise m'attends, seule sur le tapis roulant. Je retrouve à la sortie mon père. Charlie Swann est le chef de la police de Forks. Grand, pas très musclé, des boucles brunes de cinq six centimètres qui cachent son front, les mêmes yeux marrons que les miens, un visage honnête qui ne se déride pas souvent.

Je tiens de mon père mon incapacité à exprimer mes sentiments.

« Salut Bella. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? »

Mon père fidèle à lui-même. Je réponds, comme à chaque fois.

« Salut papa. Oui. Et toi ? Quelles sont les nouvelles de Forks ?

— Pas grand chose. Ah si, Billy m'a dit que ses filles vont partir dans deux jours. Nous sommes invités demain. Rachel et Élise étaient très tristes de partir dès que tu arrivais. Mais elles reviendront aux vacances.

— Où sont-elles ?

— Rachel a décroché une bourse pour étudier au MIT. Élise la suit, elle ne peut pas laisser sa sœur seule. Elle fera des petits boulots et s'occupera du logement. Tout est déjà réglé. Toute la tribu est si fière pour Rachel, tu aurais du voir la fête qu'ils ont donné lors des résultats.

— Lise ne peut pas s'empêcher de veiller sur Rachel. Elles vont me manquer… Enfin, j'espère que les études se passeront bien !

— Sinon, tu as un rendez-vous pour après demain.

— Merci, papa. »

Je pensais un moment à Rachel et Élise, mes deux grandes amies de Forks. Deux jumelles, un peu plus âgées que moi. J'avais du mal à réaliser pour Rachel. Cela me semblait si étonnant ! Elle voulait être dans la technique, dans l'ingénierie. Elle rêvait de côtoyer les plus grands esprits. MIT. Massachusetts Institute of Technology. La plus réputé école technologique dans le monde entier ! Elle, une fille de la réserve quileute !

Mon excitation changea rapidement. Nous étions arrivés à la voiture et mes yeux s'étaient perdus sur une silhouette familière, à l'autre bout de l'aéroport.

Mon psychologue prenait l'avion. Quoi d'étonnant, après tout ? Peut-être le revoir, après ces trois longs mois… je remarquais l'homme à ces cotés. Ce n'était peut-être pas lui qui volait. Après tout, j'avais rendez-vous avec lui pour dans deux jours. Mon père remarqua mon regard.

« Quand on parle du loup… Serais-tu contre à ce qu'on aille le saluer ?

— Non, soufflais-je, à nouveau à la merci de sa beauté ravageuse.

— Mais, on dirait le Docteur Cullen avec lui. Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient. »

Nous nous avançâmes vers eux. Mon père salua les deux hommes, qui se tournèrent vers nous. Je restais ébahie de la beauté qui se dégageait du blond dénommé Cullen. Je ne parvins qu'à bégayer un faible bonjour. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent des regards, comme s'ils communiquaient. Finalement, le Docteur Cullen se tourna vers moi.

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance Isabella Swann. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez mon ami. Il me cache tant de choses ! Vous comptez rester longtemps par là ?

— Elle vient vivre avec moi. Donc, elle va aller au lycée. Vos enfants y sont, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, Edward et Alice entrent en première. Rosalie et Emett en terminale. Jasper a du redoubler la première. J'étais furieux.

— Mais, ce sont tous vos enfants ? »

Il eut un grand sourire, qui fit scintiller ses dents blanches.

« Ma femme ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Nous les avons adoptés. Ils sont très charmants. Ce sont mes enfants, même s'ils ne sont pas de mon sang ! Mais je suis sûr que vous ferez vite leur connaissance, mademoiselle Swann. »

Le trentenaire brun attrapa son collègue et me glissa avant de s'éloigner de nous.

« Nous nous revoyons dans deux jours. Je passerais chez vous. »

Je laissais l'impression d'avoir touché le paradis se dissiper peu à peu. Il était bien plus vieux que moi, avait une femme, mais Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau ! Et Titania qui avait cru que j'avais une liaison avec mon psy… Non, entre nous il n'y a jamais rien eu. Et je ne crois pas que les choses puissent changer.

* * *

_A Suivre... (une publication par semaine, ça vous dit ? Rendez-vous vendredi prochain !)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Malédiction de Swann

**Résumé** : "Je te maudis, Isabella Swann, toi qui as mené à la mort celle que j'aimais. Je te maudis et jamais tu ne connaitras la paix. Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, la malchance sera ta seule compagne...". IS/EC/BS. Isabella/Bella DIFFERENTE !

**Note** : Ceci est une vieille fanfics qui traine dans un coin de mon bureau. La seule pure Twilight que j'ai jamais écrite. Ce deuxième chapitre entre plus dans le coeur du sujet. Toujours pas de Cullen, mais des Quileutes...

Faites attention aux coupures de chapitres, Ffnet ne permet pas de les mettre trop en avant, mais il s'agit réellement de scènes différentes !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise**

L'ombre de la cape noire s'avança parmi les flammes rouges orangés. Ses yeux rougeoyaient mais semblaient en même temps morts. D'un coup sec, l'homme cassa le sac qu'il apportait, et versa ses détritus au centre du brasier.

Il s'éloigna prestement, avant d'être à son tour incommodé par la chaleur et les odeurs. Derrière lui, il laissa brûler le pavillon de banlieue.

Phœnix, 3h38 du matin, qui s'intéresse à un incendie dans une maison, dont les propriétaires sont en lune de miel ? Personne, assurément.

L'ombre capuchonnée ouvrit ses mains puis s'absorba dans la contemplation de la photographie qu'il serrait si fort. Une femme aux cheveux roux, aux épaules, des yeux verts, un charmant sourire à son compagnon, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, qui porte des lunettes de soleil, arbore des cheveux légèrement bouclés et bruns, et des yeux marrons. Ils ont l'air si heureux, que dans les yeux morts du voyeur, des fantômes de larmes perlèrent. Et sa voix, cassée par la fumée qu'il a inhalée, ou autre chose, murmure :

« Tu me manques, Célia. »

Puis, il regarde à nouveau le filet de fumée violette.

« Pardonne-moi. Je vais devoir revenir là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je visiterais ta tombe. Je veillerais sur Isabella, ne t'inquiète pas. »

* * *

Mon père conduisit en respectant les limitations de vitesse. Après tout, un flic se devait d'agir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Nous arrivâmes à la maison en quelques heures. Mon père me laissa m'installer, je connaissais la maison, et passa commande à la pizzeria. Je me souvins alors que mes deux parents avaient la même compétence désastreuse dès qu'il s'agissait de concocter un repas mangeable. Depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte, mon père faisait la fortune des traiteurs et restaurants à emporter. Quand à ma mère… Phil avait rapidement appris ! Il cuisinait comme un cordon bleu maintenant. Je ne m'inquiétais pas du tout pour la santé de Renée.

Quand je pénétrais dans ma chambre, un flot de souvenirs m'envahit, me laissant pantelante et nostalgique. Nous avions faits la bringue, partagés des secrets, conclus des pactes. Tout ça pour quoi ? Quand j'arrivais enfin, elles, elles s'enfuyaient.

Rachel avait raison de profiter de l'occasion, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir le vide. Qui partagerait avec moi ses rêves d'enfants ? De princesses et de princes charmants. De dragons et de combats épiques. De vampire et de loups garous. Tout ça à cause des histoires de Billy, qu'il nous racontait depuis notre enfance. Nous avions rapidement ajoutés nos mythes personnels. Et me voilà seule, en train de rire en voyant ces plumes de hiboux censés repousser les démons, ces carcasses d'engrenages de montres capable, soit disant, de pacifier l'atmosphère. D'ailleurs, pensais-je en me saisissant des débris, j'ignore comment je pouvais trouver la moindre foi… Peut-être avais-je à l'époque besoin de me rassurer ? De me dire qu'il existait ailleurs de pires monstres que moi. Et des fillettes qui avaient beaucoup plus de problèmes immédiats que moi.

Dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais les visages d'Elise et de Rachel, extatiques, yeux fermés, allongés sur des matelas de fortunes, tandis que moi, vautrée sur mon lit, je prenais une voix mystérieuse et leur racontais mes histoires. Puis, lors de la journée du lendemain, Elise nous entraînait sur des chemins tortueux, Rachel et elle veillant sur mon sens si inné de l'équilibre. Rachel nous entraînait ensuite à voir un film, ou à bricoler quelques rouages. Quelques fois, Jacob, leur petit frère, nous accompagnait. Mais jamais il n'avait eu le droit de pénétrer dans ma chambre. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Je souriais à la plupart des souvenirs qu'évoquait ma chambre. Finalement, l'horloge indiquait neuf heures quand la sonnerie retentit, et que mon père hurla « Pizza ». Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre en me tenant à la rambarde.

La soirée se passa sans incident. Charlie fut ravi quand je lui expliquais que je comptais prendre les directions de la cuisine dès le lendemain.

* * *

« Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur Swann ?

— C'est exact. Vous vous occupez bien de ma fille, j'ai cru comprendre.

— Je me doutais que vous ne veniez pas discutez de mon régime alimentaire. Votre présence est très importante pour Isabella. Sûrement plus que ce qu'elle imagine.

— J'aimerais qu'elle me pardonne. Je n'étais pas assez présent dans son enfance…

— J'essayerai de faire ce que je peux. Mais si vous me parliez d'elle, je saurais peut-être à quoi m'attendre... Il y a de nombreux sujets que nous n'évoquons jamais. »

* * *

Je rêvais à un chaos lumineux. Paradoxalement, une fois arrivée dans un endroit où tout est terne, mes rêves semblaient plus vivant, plus vivaces. Je me levais tandis qu'un spectacle assez unique s'offrait à moi : du soleil ! Ici, à Forks ! Je devais encore être en train de rêver.

« Eho, la marmotte ! »

Je devais dormir. Aucune autre explication n'était possible. Non, Elise ne frappait pas à ma porte. Et puis il ne manquait plus que Rachel.

« Bellaaaa ! On est debout depuis sept heures du matin ! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Que j'avais l'impression d'être retombée en enfance, non ?

« Naaan, je veux rien savoir. Trop tôt. Puis entrez. »

Qu'avais dit là ? Une tornade n'aurait pas pu faire plus de dégâts. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage réjouit de mes deux amies. Je me jetais dans leur bras, en pyjamas, sans y prendre garde. Rachel me repoussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière moi. Elise ouvrait des yeux effrayés autour d'elle.

« Bon dieux Bella ! T'aurais pu t'installer un peu mieux que ça en sachant qu'on arrivait.

— Et minute ! Comment ça 'en sachant qu'on arrivait ?' Tu veux dire que c'était prévu ? »

Élise battit dans ses mains et adressa un grand sourire à sa jumelle.

« Ah ! Charlie a tenu sa promesse !

— Quoi, vous aviez tout manigancés dans mon dos ? »

Je tentais de leur faire croire que j'étais furieuse, mais je mentais, et elle le devinèrent rapidement.

Je m'habillais puis je jetais mon oreiller sur Elise. Après tout c'était elle qui avait hurlé en premier. Elle rétorqua par un immense cri de guerre, et nous nous disputions allègrement avec traversins, oreiller et même couette quand mon père entra dans la chambre.

Je râlais, car il me privait de ma position de force, moi, debout sur le lit, tenant fermement la couette et faisant valser tous les objets autour de moi. Pour une fois que mon sens de l'équilibre ne m'embêtait pas, il fallait que ce soit mon père.

« Billy vous attends, les filles. Vous ferriez mieux de vous dépêcher. »

En quelques mouvements, le champ de bataille repris l'apparence trompeuse d'une chambre de lycéenne. Je dévalais les escaliers à la suite de mes deux tortionnaires. Billy et Jacob nous attendaient à la fin des escaliers. Ils m'adressèrent de grands sourires et Billy prit la parole. Sa voix bourrue m'avait manqué.

« Bella, ça te dirait un tour pour tester ta nouvelle voiture ? »

Ma. Nouvelle. Voiture ? Comment était-ce possible ? Les quatre Black s'amusaient manifestement de ma surprise. Je distinguais mon père dans la cuisine. Je fonçais sur lui, sans un regard pour ces indiens de malheur qui ne savaient pas ce que signifiait « grasse matinée ».

Il m'accueillit avec le sourire, comme je l'avais rarement vu. Ma colère s'effrita.

« Alors ? Ton premier jour à Forks ?

— Mais papa ! Pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça dans mon dos ?

— C'était pour te souhaiter la bienvenue chez toi, Bella.

— Et t'a fait un chèque à la météo aussi ?

— Non, mais j'ai payé Billy. Si la voiture te va, tu l'as. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais possiblement une voiture, maintenant. Je sortis de la cuisine avec ma mimique d'énervement maximum. Mon père savait pourtant que je haïssais les surprises. Alors pourquoi m'infligeait-il ça ? Mon regard tomba sur la famille des Black au complet. Ou du moins, comme je l'avais toujours vue.

Billy, en chaise roulante, sa peau toute ridée, sa voix bourrue, ses grandes mains agiles, et fortes, maintenant que ses déplacements en dépendait. Jacob, grande perche, qui devait bien mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt ou quatre-vingt-dix, les cheveux noirs longs et attachés en queue de cheval, un grand sourire sur le visage, sa peau mate comme un soleil d'intérieur. Elise, sa silhouette élancée, ses cheveux noirs et fins coupés à la garçonne, ses yeux noirs ressortant sur sa peau mate. Vêtue d'un simple jogging, je me demandais toujours comment elle était capable de rester autant féminine. Sa sœur, Rachel, s'habillait plus volontiers de robes et de jupes longues, se maquillait légèrement et semblait beaucoup plus douce. Mais pour la connaître, je savais qu'elle n'était pas tendre avec ses ennemis. Je plaignis un moment ses concurrents aux MIT. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et je ne l'avais jamais vu renoncer. Jusqu'à présent.

Je leur souriais à tous, et pour pardonner ma mauvaise humeur, je leur dis :

« Vous savez pourtant que je déteste les surprises !

— Bella ! On part demain ! Qui sait quand on se reverra ?

— Et bien à tes prochaines vacances, Rachel. Tu vas bien revenir à la réserve, non ?

— Mais toi, tu ne vas pas rendre visite à ta mère ?

— Non, déjà je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient terminés leur voyage de noce. Et surtout… Je ne suis vraiment pas pressée de retrouver Phœnix.

— Comment ça ?

— J'ai hum… eu des problèmes là-bas, l'année dernière. Et… j'ai passé mon été au Mexique, où nous avons fêté le mariage de Renée et Phil. Je ne suis rentrée qu'à Phœnix pour prendre des affaires, et attraper mon avion. »

Élise s'approche de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je crois qu'elle a deviné ce que je n'osais pas dire. Jacob me dévisageait avec curiosité, Billy avec compassion. Rachel vint se joindre à sa sœur et moi.

C'est sûr, elles me manqueront.

« Bon, et cette voiture ? On a pas toute la journée, les enfants. La fête est censée commencer dans une heure, et nous avons encore plein de choses à préparer à la réserve. Alors, allons faire un tour en voiture, Bella, et n'en parlons plus. »

Mais ce n'est pas son fauteuil qui s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, mais Rachel et Elise qui m'emmenèrent, sans que je ne puisse résister ou protester. Une fois dehors, j'observais l'antiquité qui m'avait été réservée. Certes, elle ne semblait pas récente, mais j'eus un agréable sentiment de sécurité en montant dedans. Rachel me donnait quelques consignes pour bien s'en occuper. Je l'écoutais avidement, puis je les invitais toutes deux dans mon bolide. Elles se serrèrent sur l'unique siège passager avec de grands sourires en direction de Charlie.

Et nous partîmes.

* * *

_A Suivre... (Les jumelles ne sont pas du tout canon, évidement. Mais ma Bella non plus, comme vous vous en rendrez de plus en plus compte).  
_

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! On va rester avec les Quileutes encore quelques chapitres avant la rentrée...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Malédiction de Swann

**Résumé** : "Je te maudis, Isabella Swann, toi qui as mené à la mort celle que j'aimais. Je te maudis et jamais tu ne connaitras la paix. Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, la malchance sera ta seule compagne...". IS/EC/BS. Isabella/Bella DIFFERENTE !

**Note** : Ceci est une vieille fanfics qui traine dans un coin de mon bureau. La seule pure Twilight que j'ai jamais écrite. Ce deuxième chapitre entre plus dans le coeur du sujet. Toujours pas de Cullen, mais des Quileutes...

Faites attention aux coupures de chapitres, Ffnet ne permet pas de les mettre trop en avant, mais il s'agit réellement de scènes différentes !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mauvais présages  
**

« Mon ami, je suis jaloux. C'est un cas très intéressant que tu as pu étudier. J'aimerais la revoir. Mais je suppose que tu veux garder la primauté.

— Non, non, Carlisle ! Mais quoi que tu découvres sur elle, je ne veux pas que ton fils Edward ou ta fille Alice ait le moindre doute qu'elle soit anormale. Elle a déjà suffisamment de problèmes. Il est inutile de lui en rajouter.

— Compte sur moi. Edward ne s'intéresse pas à mes dossiers médicaux. Quand à Alice, elle m'a vu disparaître, pendant que nous étions avec ta petite protégée. Je crois qu'elle sait éviter les regards des curieux.

— Ah ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Bon, il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Tes enfants vont se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas une simple humaine. Et si mes soupçons se confirment, elle va intriguer et Edward et Alice. Cela me prouvera encore une fois qu'elle n'a vraiment pas de chance !

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

— C'est une longue histoire... Je ne t'ai pas tout dit ce que je sais sur elle ! »

* * *

La clé sur le contact, la voiture s'ébranla doucement, avec force de grognements et protestations. Rachel, en mode "donne des conseils à la catastrophique Bella" m'expliquait comment passer la troisième, qui relevait d'un geste particulièrement compliqué à réaliser, car la voiture datait de la dernière guerre et était capricieuse.

Néanmoins, je m'y sentais bien, au sec, et le soleil qui illuminait le pare-brise n'y était peut-être pas étranger. Je pris le chemin de la réserve, naturellement, et une fois que Rachel eut terminée ses recommandations, Élise me lança :

« Tu veilleras sur Jacob, hein ? Il est encore petit...

— Heu... tu crois qu'il va franchement apprécié ?

— Oui, il murmure ton nom dans son sommeil ! Tu n'auras qu'à jamais lui dire que c'est nous qui t'avons demandé... Il sera vraiment ravi de se confier à toi. Surtout si vous devenez intimes... »

Je freinais brusquement.

« Vous parlez pas sérieusement ? Je n'aime pas Jacob, vous êtes au courant ? Il est un petit frère pour moi. Un petit frère qui devient intimidant, mais qui reste petit frère.

— Allez... Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que tu le trouves bien baraqué, bien bronzé. Et il a de bonnes manières ! »

Les voitures klaxonnaient en nous doublant. Je m'en fichais royalement. Je fixais Rachel sans la voir, trop choquée par l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais finir ma vie avec ton frère ?

— Bella, relax ! Pas de finir ta vie avec lui, juste de sortir un peu avec lui. De dire ce que tu penses de ses copains... D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'aime pas Sam. Si tu peux l'empêcher de le fréquenter, n'hésite surtout pas.

— Mais, Elise, je n'aime pas ton frère. Enfin, si comme un frère. Il fait partie de ma famille, déjà, pour moi. Je ne veux surtout pas sortir avec lui. Mon dieu ! »

Un visage s'imposa dans mon esprit pendant que je parlais. Léo. Peau plus pâle que la mienne. Yeux noirs sombres et terrifiants. Bouche petite, d'un rouge sanguin. Cheveux bruns qui apportent un peu de douceur mensongère à son visage.

D'une voix blanche, je continuais.

« Les filles, vous devriez convaincre votre frère d'abandonner l'idée même de me plaire.

— Pourquoi ? T'a peur qu'il réussisse ?

— Non, j'ai peur pour lui. Je tiens trop à vous pour détruire votre famille. Je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'avais un petit ami. Pour la bonne raison que je n'en ai jamais eu. Il y veille précautionneusement.

— Il ?

— Et je ne veux pas de mal aux Black. Alors que Jake se limite à l'amitié... »

Mes paroles les refroidirent visiblement. Mais je n'avais pas menti, et elles le savaient. J'étais réellement terrifiée à l'idée que Léo puisse faire du mal aux Black car leur crétin de frère avait des vues sur moi.

* * *

« Jasper ! Alice ! Oui, Alice, viens aussi ! Que tu saches ce que je vais dire ne t'empêche pas de venir ! »

La femme se joignit aux deux hommes.

« Tu es énervé, Edward. Pour quelles raisons ?

— Pour quels raisons ? Et tu me poses à MOI cette question ? Toi qui sait si bien lire dans les cœurs ? Comme si tu ne savais pas ce qui se passait !

— Ed ! On ne sait pas ce qui t'arrive et c'est vrai. Tu es sur les nerfs depuis que Carlisle et…

— … Sont rentrés. Oui. Hier soir. Mais ça me rend fou. Franchement, vous êtes dupes qu'il ait quitté l'Alaska pour visiter l'hôpital de Forks ?

— Ou pour voir Carlisle. Ils partagent de nombreuses choses… de plus en plus. »

* * *

Élise mit sa main sur sa bouche et montra le bord de la route. Je connaissais trop ce genre de spectacle pour m'émouvoir. Un corps sans vie gisait dans le bas-côté.

« Bella, freine ! Qu'on regarde si… Mais ! Arnaud !

— Inutile Lise, il est mort. Que Dieu ait son âme.

— Regarde ! »

Le cri de Rachel me changea les idées. Je vis sur le tronc la marque d'une main. Rouge. Mon pied appuya sur l'accélérateur brutalement. La camionnette râla et cala.

« Bougez pas de la voiture. N'ouvrez pas les fenêtres. Respirez calmement et ne vous faites pas de sang d'encre ! »

Je ricanais au jeu de mots que je venais de faire. Si leur sang devenait d'encre, au sens propre, j'ignorais ce qu'il déclenchera sur moi. Mais je me connaissais assez pour savoir que je ne résistais pas au stress des gens autour de moi. Et je ne comptais vraiment pas me donner en spectacle. Surtout pour le tueur qui n'attendait que ça.

Je frissonnai. Je tiendrais bon cette fois-ci. Je laissais le volant dans les mains expertes de Rachel, et le ronronnement rassurant du moteur envahit mes oreilles. Elise fixait toujours le bas-côté.

« Tu… tu as raison, il… il est mort. »

Je m'éloignais en écrasant la pédale d'accélérateur. Je n'écoutais pas Elise, je savais qu'elle était choquée par mon attitude, et elle le serait encore plus si je lui avouais ce qui se serait passée si elles n'étaient pas là. Je me concentrais sur la voiture, le volant, je tentais de décoincer mon pied de l'accélérateur.

Je perçus le regard empli d'effroi d'Élise.

« Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Comment savais-tu qu'il était mort ?

— Ils tuent toujours leurs victimes. Sauf quelques fois, mais lui n'a pas été épargné. Tu le connaissais ?

— C'était le petit frère de Seth et Léah. Arnaud. Arnaud Clearwater. Je… j'étais sa marraine. »

Je stoppais la voiture et sortis de la voiture en prenant Elise dans mes bras.

« Calme-toi Elise. Calme-toi. On va marcher un peu. Et tu peux pleurer.

— Tu… tu sais qui l'a tué ?

— Oui. Ce… c'est moi qui étais visée. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû croire que je pouvais les fuir. Ils sauront me retrouver où que je sois.

— Ils ? Mais qui à la fin ? Celui qui peut faire du mal à Jake ? »

Non, je ne pensais pas que Léo soit responsable de la mort d'un des quileutes. Je refusais de penser à ça.

« Non. Pas Léo. Les autres. Je ne connais pas leurs noms.

— Comment sais-tu que ce sont eux ?

— La main de sang. C'est leur marque. Il y a eu de nombreux morts à Phœnix à leurs actifs. Je croyais… être en sécurité, ici.

— Tu es sûre que ce sont eux ? Il faut en parler à ton père, et à Billy.

— Tu… tu as raison. Mais ne parlez à personne de Léo. Je ne dois pas parler de lui. »

Nous rentrâmes dans la voiture et je conduisais rapidement, jusqu'à la maison, sans plus d'arrêt, en regardant droit devant moi au niveau du corps. Une fois arrivée à la maison, J'arrêtais le moteur. Les trois visages masculins, souriants, ignoraient tout de ce que nous allions leur dire. J'eus pitié d'eux un moment.

Rachel et Élise se contentèrent d'entourer leur frère en murmurant le prénom d'Arnaud. Billy les regardait sans comprendre. Je m'avançais vers mon père, le visage sombre.

« Papa, je sais que tu es en jour de congé, mais nous avons une déposition à faire.

— Quoi ? »

Je lui racontais le lieu, l'état du corps, la marque de main rouge. Je finis par ces mots :

« Arnaud Clearwater s'est retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il a du prononcer mon nom, à cause de la fête. Ils l'ont tué. Comme ils ont semé la terreur à Phœnix. Ce sont les mêmes. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent ici !

— Rassure-toi, Isabella. Ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose. Je file au commissariat tout de suite. Tu viens avec moi. On fait l'affaire, j'envoie des collègues sur place, et nous ne changeons pas les plans. La fête chez les indiens, pour ton arrivée et le départ des jumelles. Tu laisses de cotés tes soucis. Tu te rappelles avoir rendez-vous demain, hein, avec… »

Je hochais la tête, me rappelant qu'il ne voulait pas, comme moi, que l'on évoque notre psychologue devant les indiens. Et de fait, Billy avait relevé la tête.

« Un rendez-vous ? »

Mon père secoua la tête et m'entraîna vers sa voiture bleue et blanche. Dès que je fus installée et attachée, il reprit la parole.

« Bella, il faudra que tu en parles à Léo et M. Denali.

— Oui, j'en parlerais demain à Denali. Mais je refuse d'en parler à Léo.

— Parles-en à Léo, Isabella ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Cette affaire est devenue trop grave. Il y a eu mort d'hommes. »

Sa voix froide et dure siffla dans la voiture. Je me ratatinais sur mon siège. Il continua d'une voix plus douce.

« Léo ne te veux pas de mal. Il a besoin de savoir ce qui t'arrive. Sinon… »

Sa voix se brisa. J'achevais ma pensée et ne tins aucun compte de sa phrase avortée.

« De toute façon, je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne sais pas comment le contacter. »

Mon père soupira et gara la voiture. Je descendis avec lui. Je savais bien que le nom de Léo était banni dans l'enceinte du bâtiment administratif. Je le suivis comme un automate. J'avais fait le plus dur. Il savait ce qu'il fallait me demander. Il déposa ma déposition dans le bureau de son adjoint, qui nous souhaita de profiter tout de même de nos jours de congé.

« Je passerais demain dans la matinée, pour voir comment l'affaire évolue.

— Chef Swann, comme vous voulez, l'affaire sera tenue d'une main de fer.

— J'ai confiance en toi, Stephan. Je sais que tu feras du bon boulot. Sinon, tu ne serais pas mon adjoint. »

Nous partîmes quand Stephan nous adressa un signe de la main, en nous souriant avant de hurler ses ordres, notamment qu'une unité se déplace jusqu'au lieu. Un haut de cœur m'indisposa, tandis que je revis le corps pale et blanc, sans aucune goutte de sang.

Mon père patienta, me passa un mouchoir, puis un deuxième, puis toute la boite. Une fois que je fus calmée, et que j'eus repris figure humaine, l'illumination me vint.

Alors que la voiture démarrait, je pris deux flacons et une seringue, je mis mon plans à exécution. C'est quand même pratique d'avoir un père flic. Il y a toujours un tas de fatras dans sa voiture. Je remplissais le deuxième flacon, celui orné d'un 'I' quand Charlie freina brutalement. Nous étions pourtant encore loin de la réserve…

* * *

_A Suivre... bon... humhum... Vous en savez un peu plus sur le passé de Bella, non ? Comme vous le verrez, il n'y aura pas de Jacob/Bella, même si ça arrangerait beaucoup de monde.  
_

_A votre avis, c'est pourquoi les seringues ? Et pourquoi Charlie a soudainement freiné brusquement ? Et son rendez-vous ? Vous saurez la suite la semaine prochaine !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Selsynn

**Titre** : Malédiction de Swann

**Résumé** : "Je te maudis, Isabella Swann, toi qui as mené à la mort celle que j'aimais. Je te maudis et jamais tu ne connaitras la paix. Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, la malchance sera ta seule compagne...". IS/EC/BS. Isabella/Bella DIFFERENTE !

**Note** : Ceci est une vieille fanfics qui traine dans un coin de mon bureau. La seule pure Twilight que j'ai jamais écrite. Ce deuxième chapitre entre plus dans le coeur du sujet. Toujours pas de Cullen, mais des Quileutes...

Faites attention aux coupures de chapitres, Ffnet ne permet pas de les mettre trop en avant, mais il s'agit réellement de scènes différentes !

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu de gros changements, hier, et du coup, j'ai oublié de poster...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Cérémonie quileute**

« Renée, mon cœur, allume la radio. J'aimerais savoir si on peut organiser une virée en rafting demain. Ça te ferait plaisir ?

— Oui, bien sur, mon chéri. J'allume le portable.

— Renée… Nous sommes en plein cœur de la campagne mexicaine. Il n'y a pas de wifi ou d'Internet 3G par ici.

— Tu … tu as raison. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

— Allume donc la radio, femme ! »

Elle s'exécuta. Aux nouvelles, on parlait d'une maison de Phœnix dont il ne restait que des cendres…

* * *

Je relevais la tête, doucement, comme si je craignais ce que je pouvais découvrir, debout devant la voiture. Mon père avait coupé le moteur et sortait.

Je fermais le deuxième flacon. Je scellais tout d'abord celui orné d'un 'B' puis l'autre. Mon attention finit par se porter sur les deux hommes qui discutaient comme de rien n'était. Comme si je n'avais jamais assenée que je ne savais pas comment voir Léo.

Comme si celui qui me regardait de ses yeux si sombres ne m'effrayait pas et ne répondait pas à ce prénom de trois lettres : L-E-O. Je sortis à mon tour, il était manifestement trop tard pour se ratatiner sur son siège et j'inclinais légèrement la tête vers l'apparition.

« Isabella, désirais-tu me parler ? »

Sa voix dure résonna quelques minutes dans la forêt silencieuse autour de nous. Comme à chaque fois qu'il prononça mon prénom, il le fit en entier, et de cette façon si particulière, que je ne pouvais pas y résister. Comme si ses paroles étaient chargées d'un bien plus grand poids. A regret, je lui confiais ce que j'avais dit à mon père. Charlie me surveillait. Je ne pouvais pas me défiler. Au bout d'un moment, il s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec cet être, qui me tenait lieu de parrain, veillant sur mon être sombre. Sur Isabella.

« Comment peux-tu affirmer que ce sont les mêmes qu'à Phœnix ?

— Je le sens. Je ne sais pas moi… La marque de la main était pareille, et l'odeur… l'odeur de mort comme à Phœnix. »

Il se tourne presque trop vite pour mes yeux, en répétant « L'odeur ? ». Mais à quoi pensais-je ? Je m'étais promis de ne jamais évoquer cet état devant lui. Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il s'approcha de moi et me pressa de questions

« Isabella, comment était l'odeur ?

— Une odeur de morts, de… »

Je me tus avant de me trahir, avant de dire les mots qu'il attendait certainement. Mais il se détourna de moi en murmurant doucement.

« Serait-il possible qu'il ait eu tord ? Pendant toutes ces années ? »

Interloquée, je le fixais sans le voir et il ne reposa plus de questions. Il affirma juste, avant de se fondre dans la forêt, de disparaître dans le paysage comme il savait si bien faire. Je n'étais pas effrayée. Toute ma peur semblait avoir déserté mon corps. Je n'étais que désolée, pour Arnaud… et un peu coupable de cacher tant d'information à celui qui s'inquiétait tant pour moi.

« Isabella, je continue de m'occuper d'eux. La main rouge ne t'importunera plus. Et ici, tu auras des alliés. Meilleurs que moi. Vis, Isabella et tranquillise-toi. Dans quatre jours, tu entres au lycée de Forks… Je resterais dans l'ombre, à veiller sur tes pas, à veiller sur ton avenir. Tu es assez grande pour apprendre le monde impitoyable dans lequel tu vis. Ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit simple et évident. Les apparences sont trompeuses, et les hommes souvent pleutres. »

Je murmurais pour moi-même, une fois qu'il eut disparut.

« Il était exsangue. C'est leur marque. »

Puis, à pas lent, je remontais sur le siège passager. Mon père attrapa mon visage dans ses mains et le tourna vers lui.

« Bella, oublie cette affaire jusqu'à demain. Tu en parleras avec Denali et tout ira bien. Lui saura te rassurer. Et puis je pourrais te dire ce qu'est devenue l'enquête. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Je me laissais convaincre par ses paroles rassurantes et souris, reléguant loin dans mes pensées les souvenirs malheureux. La rencontre surprise de Léo subit le même sort.

* * *

Un homme resta prostré devant une tombe magnifique, datant manifestement d'une vingtaine d'année.

« Célia, tu me manques. C'est idiot à dire, mais j'attendrais chaque jour qui passe, de revoir un peu ton visage parmi les gens qui te sont chers. D'ailleurs, Isabella devient une grande et belle fille. Je ne sais pas comment enlever ce pressentiment que cette année sera différente. Peut-être aurais-je enfin le droit à un repos mérité ? »

Il se tût un moment avant d'ajouter, la voix amère.

« Ils s'en prennent à la réserve, à ta famille d'adoption. Je les détruirai, tous, jusqu'au dernier. On ne s'attaque pas à notre famille, ou à nos amis, même si eux ne m'ont jamais considéré comme tels. »

Il réarrangea le bouquet de roses bleus, aux épines dorés, qu'il avait amené.

« Tu vois, Célia, j'ai fini par en trouver… le rosier a poussé là où tu es morte. Tu es si belle parmi ses roses. J'aurais aimé que tu puisses les contempler avec moi. Pour l'éternité. »

Il sourit, mais si faiblement que cela n'éclaira pas son visage sérieux encadré par ses boucles brunes.

« Rose de la destinée. Rose éternelle… Quelle absurdité, et quelle chimère ! Que vaut l'éternité sans toi ? Rien… »

* * *

La fête battait son plein, et le repas, en buffet froid, avait bien souffert. J'affichais une mine réjouie, et non pas que je jouais la comédie, mais simplement que je pouvais changer d'état d'esprit en quelques secondes. Pourtant j'évitais de regarder Leah et Seth. Harry et Sue, les parents d'Arnaud, discutaient avec Charlie, et affichaient un visage peiné. Je désirais par dessus tout me tenir éloigné d'eux. Je ne voulais pas broyer du noir.

L'après-midi se déroula très bien malgré la tristesse qui la teintait. Elle fut à son maximum lors de la cérémonie quileute. Je n'avais jamais assisté à une mise en terre quileute. Et que ce soit nous qui ayons trouver le corps devait ajouter au poids ressenti. Ou car j'avais le sentiment qu'Arnaud était mort à ma place.

La cérémonie débuta dans la douceur, alors que l'après-midi commençait, le repas venait d'être terminé, et chacun avait appris l'énoncé exact de la nouvelle de la bouche même de Billy. Avais-je déjà expliqué que les indiens de la réserve considérait Billy comme un chef spirituel ? Car il était le petit-fils d'Ephraïm Black, qui au début du siècle dernier avait réalisé de grandes choses pour leur peuple et leur réserve. Je ne me souviens plus des détails, par contre.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour fêter deux événements. Tout d'abord, mes chères filles, Élise et Rachel, partent demain pour l'état du Massachusetts. Comme vous le savez tous, Rachel a obtenu une bourse pour étudier. Elles me manqueront. Mais en même temps, je suis heureux pour mon ami Charlie. Bella, sa fille, que nous connaissons bien, ici, à la réserve, vient habiter chez lui. Osons espérer qu'elle mettra un peu de vie dans cette maison un peu terne, depuis la séparation. Malheureusement, à ces deux festivités s'est ajoutée une ombre de peur et de violence. Tout le monde à la réserve connaissait Arnaud Clearwater. Il a été retrouvé mort à la limite du territoire de la réserve, le long de la nationale. Le meurtre, car il s'agit bien d'un, n'a pas été encore élucidé. La police de Forks s'en occupe. Les protecteurs garderont la réserve, mais à partir de maintenant, il va devenir dangereux de la quitter seul. J'ai proposé aux anciens de remplacer la fête par une cérémonie d'Adieux. Cela apaisera un peu mieux les trois filles que de s'amuser, de faire comme si elles n'avaient pas découvert le corps. Et ainsi Élise pourra faire ses adieux à son filleul suivant nos coutumes. »

Des larmes brillèrent dans tous les yeux noirs, et dans ceux marron de mon père et moi. Arnaud était un innocent, frappé dans une guerre dont il n'avait pas conscience. Dont même moi, j'ignorais les principales règles qui la régissaient. Les anciens de la réserve ont alors pris les choses en main. Chacun a tout d'abord parlé du disparut. Billy a commencé.

« Arnaud était un petit garçon gentil, un peu coquin, mais jamais mal intentionné. Il souriait fréquemment, et je garderais ce souvenir. Son sourire quand il a offert trois coquelicots à Élise, à la fin du printemps dernier. »

Sa voix était devenue distante. J'imaginais la scène qu'il se repassait derrière les yeux. Même si je n'étais pas là, Élise m'avait longuement appelé pour me dire comment elle avait été touché du geste de son filleul, pas bien vieux du tout, cinq ans en tout. L'avoir vu gisant donnait une dimension dramatique et je refusais à mon esprit de s'engager sur cette piste-là. Mais Billy n'avait pas encore terminé et avant de passer la parole à quelqu'un d'autre, de la famille ou Élise, je ne savais pas, il adressa quelques mots en me fixant, d'une voix beaucoup plus dure.

« Nous, les quileutes, connaissons de nombreux mythes. Il est temps d'en raconter un aux nouvelles générations. J'animerais donc une seconde soirée veillée, à laquelle sont conviés tous les adolescents et adultes de la réserve. Et Bella et Charlie, évidemment. La dernière fois qu'elle a été racontée remonte à plusieurs dizaines d'année en arrière. Je n'étais qu'un enfant qui n'aurait pas du y assister. J'aimerais particulièrement que Bella et mes filles écoutent cette légende. Celle du demi-dieu. »

Un autre conte ? Un différent ? Voilà qui me tentait beaucoup ! Son nom était aussi très énigmatique. Je n'écoutais que d'une voix discrète Sue et Harry qui parlèrent ensemble de leur fils, en se tenant la main. Leur peine était évidente et me faisait mal. Puis vint le tour de Leah, l'ainée des Clearwater. Son visage demeurait fermé et sa voix éteinte.

« Arnaud je ne t'oublierais jamais. Ceux qui t'ont fait ça méritent pire que la mort. Tu resteras mon petit frère. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir souffrir plus qu'après… les événements de l'été dernier. Mais là, j'ai été frappé en plein cœur.

— Leah, il faut pardonner pour qu'Arnaud puisse trouver le chemin du grand tout.

— Sam, ce n'est pas à _toi_ de me faire la morale.

— Désolé, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Le visage de l'ainé des protecteurs resta soucieux, mais il finit par se détourner et s'écarta du cercle autour du feu. Leur histoire avait fait le tour de la réserve, quand ils s'étaient séparés. Et que Sam s'affiche si vite avec sa nouvelle petite amie, Emily, n'avait pas rendu les choses simples pour elle. A entendre sa voix quand elle lui parlait, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la rupture. J'espérais qu'un jour elle pourrait passer à autre chose. Mais il était facile pour moi de dire ça. Je ne croyais pas à l'amour. Ou du moins, je savais qu'il était dur de savoir si c'était le bon. Étais-je capable de mourir pour quelqu'un ? Non, certainement… Mais la question ne se posait pas pour moi. Pour que je m'attache à quelqu'un, il faudra déjà que mon « parrain » le laisse m'approcher, sans l'effrayer directement, et puis, il faudrait que la Main Rouge me laisse tranquille aussi.

Seth parla ensuite. Retourné par la mort de son petit-frère, il pleura lors de son discourt. Mais ses paroles étaient belles et touchantes. Ensuite Élise, main dans la main avec sa jumelle, prit la parole. Je ne parvenais plus à me concentrer sur les paroles.

Plus tard, je dus parler aussi, comme Jacob. Mon discourt me parut atrocement faux et plat. Mais je me plongeais dans l'émotion que j'avais ressentie en apprenant qu'il était le filleul d'Élise. Qu'il avait été tué à ma place.

« Je ne connaissais pas tellement Arnaud. Je l'avais déjà croisé, mais j'avais surtout entendu parler de lui par Élise. C'est une étincelle de vie qui est partie. Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour éloigner la Main Rouge de la réserve. Je me sens responsable de cette perte qui nous affecte tous.

— Que veux-tu dire ? »

Je me tournais pour faire face aux yeux furieux de la jeune sœur. Je hochais la tête et continuais sur ma lancée, trouvant mes paroles plus sincères.

« Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Arnaud. Et c'est en grande partie à cause de moi. J'étais suivi à Phoenix. Une bande mafieuse que j'appelais la Main Rouge. Car au dessus de toutes leurs victimes, une main rouge trônait. Concentrant le sang extirpé du corps sans vie. J'ai espéré échapper à ces fous en venant de Phoenix. Manifestement je n'ai pas réussis. Mais Leah, je te promets de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour trouver rapidement une solution.

— Tu ne devrais pas être venue. La fuite, c'est pour les faibles. Tu devrais ne plus être là, tu n'es même pas une quileute !

— J'accepte tes critiques. Je ferais face cette fois-ci. Mais je ne suis pas seule, quoi que tu puisses penser.

— Bella ! »

Le rappel à l'ordre de mon père me réveilla. Billy nous adressa un regard noir.

« Pour ton information, Bella, il ne faut pas prononcer son nom ici. Nos protecteurs n'aiment pas ton protecteur. Il n'a pas le droit de poser les pieds à la réserve, et n'en a aucune envie, de toute façon. Maintenant, passe la parole à ton père. »

Je m'exécutais et la soirée arriva doucement. Et avec elle, la promesse d'un conte inédit.

Pendant que Billy ranimait les braises, Jacob vint me voir.

« Alors, Bella, pour une première journée à Forks, elle est mouvementée, dis-donc ! »

Son air jovial me sembla un peu décalée, mais encore moins que ma propre réaction à ses insinuations : la colère, qui me tirais des frissons et me donnait envie de le gifler de toutes mes forces. Mais ce n'est que ma voix qui le frappa.

« Jacob, tu resteras toujours un inconscient ? Il y a eu un mort ! Et toi tout ce que tu trouves c'est rire sur le sujet !

— Calme-toi ! C'était pour te décrisper. Te braque pas sur moi. J'y suis pour rien. Certes je suis un peu maladroit avec les filles, mais je pensais pas mal !

— T'es qu'un crétin, Jacob. Bon, que voulais-tu me dire ? Tu voulais visiblement engager la discussion de manière détournée…

— Et bien… oui. Je voulais savoir si tu crois que nos légendes sont vraies. Je veux dire… Les loups-garous, les vampires, le destin.

— Franchement, sois un peu réaliste Jacob ! Un organisme humain ne peut pas résister à l'œuvre du temps. Et il a des besoins vitaux qu'on ne peut pas modifier. Et l'idée de destin n'est qu'une astuce des hommes pour expliquer leur lâcheté.

— Tu es dure.

— Tu crois que je ne te voyais pas venir ? Non, mon destin n'est pas de finir avec toi. Tu ne t'es pas imprégné de moi.

— Je… ce n'était pas ce que je voulais te dire. »

Il bafouillait ses excuses un air mignon sur le visage. Je lui souris et lui pardonnais. Mais je m'éloignais de lui, me rapprochant de Billy, Harry et Charlie en pleine discussion. Je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard alors qu'il comprenait mes paroles. Car je savais que j'étais incapable de mentir. Et pour cause, je connaissais des personnes sur lequel aucun effet du temps n'était visible. Et que ces personnes connaissaient très bien l'effet du sang humain sur certains organismes. Le mien, par exemple.

Je frissonnais en essayant de chasser les souvenirs de mes premières rencontres avec Léo et Eléazar. Même si eux ne correspondaient ni à la définition de vampires, ni à celles de loup-garou, ils n'avaient pas pris une ride depuis au moins treize ans.

Mes sens reprirent le dessus, et sans la claque de Billy, je ne sais ce qui se serait réellement passé. Il prononça ensuite de sa voix grave, coupant les multiples discutions autour de nous.

« Les enfants, allez retrouver les autres anciens, dans la maison du conseil. Il est temps que je raconte la légende des demi-dieux. Du sang qui coule dans nos veines, si particulier. Et je dois remonter loin dans les origines. Les blancs ne nous avaient pas encore retranchés dans de ridicules réserves... »

* * *

_A suivre ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! On en apprend un peu plus sur les proches de Bella/Isabella, non ? Et comme promis, il y a des quileutes. Prochain chapitre : "la légende des demi-dieux", cette légende que Billy veut tant raconter...  
_


End file.
